Feeling way to damn good
by valanthe
Summary: rate for safty. sequal to 'belive it or not'


_**Feeling Way to damn Good**_

A/N: This is the long awaited sequel to _**believe it or not**_. If any one knows a good song to have run trough a wedding please let me know cause I'm working on another sequel as soon as I come up with a song.

Severus and Harry had been together for almost a year that cool rainy September day that Severus asked him to move in to his room's with him.

_I missed you so much that I begged you to fly in and see me_

_You must've broke down cause you finally said that you would_

Harry in all his enthusiasm of coarse said yes. Two day's latter saw them both incased in a new routine and sitting by the fire late in the evening.

_But now that you're here I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming_

Their first night together in the rooms was a little aquward as Harry was still a little afraid of doing something to drive Sev away from a little boy' as Draco so loved to call him. And well Sev didn't want to do something to drive away the young beauty that was sitting across from him.

Finally unable to take it any more Harry stood up and stalked over towards Severus and sitting down in his lap so that he was stratling him began to kiss him. This was enough for Severus to realize that Harry would not be running off because Severus kissed him.

In a haze they made it to the bedroom where clothes were quickly divested and they both fell back on the bed, Harry pulling Severus with him.

A little while latter after the emporia had worn off and Severus was laying there holding Harry in his arms he began to fear what would happen when Harry got board with him.

_Well something's gotta go wrong cause I'm feelin' way to damn good_

For the next couple of days the didn't leave the rooms as they worked on changing them to suit both people as well as having a little bit of fun'.

_For 48 hours I don't think that we left my hotel room_

_Should show you the sties _

_'Cause I'm sure that I said that I would _

_We gotta make love in the shower _

_Well something's gotta go wrong cause I'm feeling way to damn good._

About tow weeks latter Harry announced to Severus that he would have to go away for an undefined period of time and that he couldn't tell him were he was going. well to say that Sev was pissed would be a meger under statement.

_And it's like Every time I turn around _

_I fall in love and find my heart face down and _

_Where it lands is where it should_

The fight that insuied was spectacular. What Severus didn't know was that the reason Harry was leaving was to help take out some of the remaining death eaters.

_This time it's like _

_The two of us should probably start to fight _

_'Cause something gotta go wrong 'cause _

_I'm feeling way to damn good Feeling way to damn good_

As Harry and his team had just finished capturing Narcissi Malfoy and Draco both of whim sported dark marks when a blast of green light sought out of what they had all thought was a mirror and Lucius Malfoy stood over the fallen corpse of Harry Potter.

It was late that night when Severus got word of this from Albus and crumpled to the floor of his chambers tears running down his face and knowing that he would never even be able to apologize for the harsh words he had with Harry just before he left and wondering if maybe had he not said them would he still be alive.

_Sometimes I think best when left in the memory _

_It's better keep inside then left for good_

Severus got down on his knees in the hospital wing next to the body of his beloved and begged him to come back to him that he couldn't go on with out him that he was lost now that he was no longer here beside him.

_I missed you so much that I begged you to fly in and see me_

A silver appertain appeared before Sev it spoke in a voice so reminiscent of his Harry that it caused him top break down in tears.

_You must've Brooke down cause you finally said that you would _

_But now that your here _

_I just feel like I constantly Dreaming _

_Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause _

_I'm feeling way to damn good _

_And it's like everytime __I turn around _

_I fall in love and find my heart face down and_

_Where it lands is where it should_

The same moment that Severus leaned over the body and kissed the unyielding lips of his lover his tears falling on his face everyone there hear a shuddering gasp come from the-boy-who-lived.

_This time it's like the two of us should portly start to fight_

_'Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way to damn good_

"Harry Potter you ever scare me like that again and I will be forced to hang you by your entrails from the top of the astronomy tower." Severus said into Harry's hair as he pulled him close "I'm never letting you go again."

_Feelin' way to damn good _

_I missed you so much that I begged you to fly in and see me _

_Feelin' way to damn good _

_I missed you so much that I begged you to fly in and see me_


End file.
